What Were You Thinking?
by MoonlitxAngel
Summary: CL crackficness. lolz. Weird insane Jeremie, mutant Kiwi, crazy Odd, and many other things! Never let MoonlitxAngel write fanfics at 2:00 after sugar and with Levan Polka by Miku Hatsune playing. T for squish. lolz.


_**What Were You Thinking?**_

_** A/N: Taffioka is a genius. XD Don't ask me how we got onto this topic, but we were talking about Jeremie and then we got onto the subject of brain farts and now we have this brain baby! XD It's crack ficness, so deal with it, pplz! XD**_

_** To the hilarity!**_

"Has anyone seen Jeremie today?" Ulrich asked as him, Aelita, Odd, and Yumi walked toward the cafeteria.

"He was in his room earlier and in first period…" Odd added.

"He said he wasn't feeling well," Aelita told them. "Don't you remember?"

Ulrich and Odd exchanged worried glances and nodded. "We just don't like thinking like that because you remember the last time he wasn't feeling well…"

Odd sighed, his shoulders falling. "I'll go get the darts…"

Aelita shot a question glance at the two and they frowned.

"You don't want to know, trust me," Odd stated as they got in line. "Last thing we need is for him to have another episode."

"Yeah… Only good thing that came out of it was that Sissi almost peed her pants," Ulrich said with a short laugh.

"You know, I would have had to have cleaned that up for detention," Odd said as they all sat down.

"Yeah, and we all would have laughed because you deserved it," Yumi said as she began eating.

… The silence of the cafeteria was broken with the sound of screams…

"Oh great…" Ulrich sighed as they all raced outside to see a very twitchy Jeremie yelling nonsense to everyone and foaming at the mouth.

"What is it? A Xana attack?" Aelita asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Nope, Einstein is having another episode…" Odd told her.

"Damnit Odd! I told you to get the tranquilizer darts!" Ulrich shouted as Jeremie hobbled over to them in his seizure like way.

"Oh… My… Gosh! Kiwi is humongous!" Odd shouted pointing to a place behind the science building where a rather large Kiwi sat on the vending machines.

"This has got to either be a nightmare! Jeremie's having an episode and Odd's feet have finally cause something to mutate!" Ulrich shouted as he ran toward his and Odd's dorm room.

"Odd, I blame you!" Aelita shouted as she followed Ulrich to get away from the weirdness.

"Yay! I mean… Boo!" Odd shouted with a laugh.

"You're insane…" Yumi muttered as they got away from Jeremie and his foam-y mouth.

"You keep forgetting that I'm a sociopath, Yumi," Odd stated with a laugh running off.

Yumi shook her head in defeat and ran after Ulrich and Aelita.

Odd ran up and climbed on Kiwi, grabbing a blanket and tying it around his shoulder. "I AM NOW YOUR SUPREME RULER! BRING ME MEATBALLS!"

"Odd Della Robbia, get down from there now!" Jim yelled up to him.

"DOWN WITH THE SYSTEM!" he shouted as Kiwi stepped on Jim. "BRING ME MEATBALLS AND COOOOOOOOOKIES!"

"I need more tranquilizer…" Ulrich muttered from the cafeteria where he used his awesome ninja skills to get to.

"Or we could give Odd the meatballs… I don't want to be squished today…" Aelita whispered as Odd looked over at the two.

"I DEMAND MEATBALLS!" Odd shouted to them.

"It's not meatballs for lunch, Odd," Ulrich stated plainly. He was deciding who to hit.

"adjfodsaufds dsfodsuf dsljfods dsf odsfud," Jeremie came over and said to the two.

"Jeremie equals harmless. Odd equals deadly. I'm going with Odd," Ulrich stated as he shot a tranquilizing dart toward Odd who easily dodged it.

"I was ready this time!" Odd shouted. "NOW BRING ME MY MEATBALLS!"

Kiwi walked through the school as Odd continued calling for meatballs.

"Damn… That was my last one… Aelita, keep Jeremie busy. He likes you so it shouldn't be too hard. I've gotta find Yumi. She has more darts…" Ulrich stated as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Aelita shuddered and ran from Jeremie as he started foaming at the mouth again.

"Well, we're screwed!" Yumi shouted as Odd came near enough to her to nearly squish her, but Ulrich poofed in and out just in time.

"Great timing. You have the tranquilizer?" she asked as they ran from Odd and Kiwi.

"Yeah, but no darts. Got any?" he asked.

"Hiroki stole 'em," she stated as the two ran.

"And where is he?"

"Sitting lonely and cold in Kiwi's mouth. I don't know what Odd plans to do with him…"

"Greeeeeeat… Well, it's to the hidey hole till this is all over!" he shouted as the two conveniently dropped into a hole that disappeared.

"I will rule the world with my mutant dog! BOW BEFORE MY AWESOME MIGHT!" Odd shouted from atop Kiwi as Kiwi began shooting lasers from his eyes. "Cool! I can totally glue people to the ground now!"

"Odd, you have to stop this!" Aelita shouted up to him from the ground. Or was it the sky? Oh well.

"I don't wanna! It's fun! I dub thee my Queen!" Odd shouted having Kiwi pick her up and put her on his back, strapping her into Kiwi's collar.

"We have to help Aelita, Ulrich! Remember what happened to his last Queen when this-" Yumi began.

"Don't go there Yumi… Just don't. I still have my brain scars from that…" he said as he filled up his tranquilizer gun. "This should work… You're taking out Odd!" he shouted as he climbed out of the whole and shot Jeremie with a dart. "Got 'im!"

"chicken!" Yumi shouted to him as she made chicken noises. "You're too afraid to take Odd out."  
"Coming from the girl who nearly wet herself last time," Ulrich said with a laugh.

"You know Odd's going to use this against us for the rest of our lives…" Yumi stated as the two ran toward Odd's location.

"Of course. This is Aelita's first time so she's probably already peed her pants of fright," Ulrich stated as he aimed a dart and fired, missing Odd and hitting his hair. "Damn! Now he's sure to notice that hole!"

"Of course, it has nothing to do with you YELLING IT TO THE WORLD!" Yumi shouted as she hit Odd in the back. "I win. Pay up."

Ulrich handed her ten dollars as Kiwi shrunk back to size.

…

"Jeremie… A brain fart must have created that…" Ulrich said putting down the game controller.

"You're just saying that because I won," Yumi stated with a smug smile.

"Actually, Odd won. He got Aelita AND he had the most fun with it. You two were too pre-occupied with beating each other to get to Odd and me," Jeremie stated with a laugh.

"Where'd you get the idea for this?" Aelita asked, looking over at the genius on the bed.

_**A/N: We'll never know where Jeremie got the idea. XD NEVER let me eat sugar at mid-night. You get my 2:00 crack. XD Sugar, Miku Hatsune's Levan Polka, and talking about random shit with Taffioka brought this to you all. XD I WANT MEATBALLS! XD Ahh Taffy, how that convo made meh laugh. XD This is dedicated to Taffioka, who gave me the idea with the insane Jeremie having an episode and the tranquilizer gun. XDDDDD**_

_** Read and review!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


End file.
